crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Honjou Toshiaki
Honjou Toshiaki was a student at Suzuran and a sophomore by the time Harumichi Bouya came into town. He is a member of the Ebizuka Trio with Hiromi Kirishima and Makoto Sugihara. His trademark accessory is his face mask, but ditches it in the latter end of the series in an attempt to land himself a girlfriend. Personality Pon is a hotheaded character who prefers fighting to talking, which makes him a vital part of the Harumichi Family. Like the other members of the Trio, Pon became fast friends with Bouya when the two shared the mutual struggle of finding girlfriends. Pon has even accompanied Bouya to go girl-hunting on numerous occasions. History Ebizuka Mid '[[Crows Gaiden|''Crows Gaiden]] Pon attended Ebizuka Mid along with Hiromi and Mako and would become friends. It was this time when he got into bike accident and broke his two front teeth, which led him to wear his trademark mask ''Crows''; Chapter 56, page 12. '''Sophomore Pon, along with Hiromi and Mako, would become well known around the district as the Ebizuka Trio and were the strongest at Ebizuka. Many of the middle schoolers wanted to join the Ebizuka Trio but they did not take any followers. Senior Pon, along with Hiromi and Mako, would fight other middle schoolers from outside Ebizuka. They took out Sahara and his guys from Seta Mid and Odajima and his guys from 3rd Mid. Unknown to the Ebizuka Trio, no one fights with Odajima since he has an older brother from Suzuran that backs him. When they find out about Odajima, Kirishima stated that it didn't matter what happens from now on. When Kirishima, Pon and Gunji arrived to help, Kirishima tells Odajima's brother that Suzuran can kiss his ass and that they aren't anything special because they are two or three years older than them. Before engaging them into a fight, Kirishima's speech caught the attention of Genjirou Katsuragi who was walking by. When Odajima's brother and the Suzuran students saw him walking by, they began to panic in fear. Katsuragi stopped and asked whats going on and looked at Kirishima, Pon, Mako and Gunji. After looking at them, Katsuragi turns to Odajima's brother and says to him ''Odajima, what the fuck do you think you are doing fighting middle schoolers?!'' Odajima and the rest of the Suzuran students apologize and run in fear. It was the first time they met Suzuran's infamous, Genjirou Katsuragi. Suzuran Freshman When they enrolled into Suzuran, the Ebizuka Trio win by beating all the freshmen in their class and take over the freshmen. This catches the attention of Izaki Shun, who is now a senior at Suzuran. When Kirishima find out that he isn't the strongest in Suzuran, he notes that they will have to face monsters even stronger than Izaki to conquer Suzuran Crows Zero. Kirishima didn't get the Ebizuka Trio involved with the war between GPS and Serizawa Army or the war between Suzuran and Housen Crows Zero II. Kirishima, Pon and Mako would try and take on the man Katsuragi said was stronger than himself, who they call Rindaman. They were beaten with ease by Rindaman Crows; Chapter 7, page 21. At the end of their first year, Kirishima, Pon and Mako encounter Hideto Bandou. Sophomore Pon, together with Mako, confronted Bouya for attacking Hiromi. Pon lost the coin toss to fight Bouya, thus had to witness Mako's loss against him ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 14. After this, the Trio realized that they needed Bouya's strength if they wanted to challenge Hideto Bandou, who at the time was trying to gain control of Suzuran. The four men teamed-up and continued to hang out with each other even after Bandou's defeat. The Ebizuka Trio then helped form the Harumichi Family to fight against T.F.O.A., later they were surrounded by Anzai Mitsuhiko and several underling but defeated them all Crows; Chapter 17, page 29. During the war against Housen, Pon was surprise attacked by one of their soldiers with a steel pipe and then he was taken out by Kikuchi Toshinao. He later helped Bouya hunt the Bitou brothers, trashing a lot of Housen soldiers on the way. Senior Iwashiro Gunji joined Suzuran as a freshman. Gunji was also from Ebizuka and looked up to Pon, said back then, the Ebizuka Trio were so dangerous that no one could stand near them, but now after they got under Bouya's wings they became soft ''Crows''; Chapter 57, page 17. Pon later challenges Gunji to a fight and won ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 41. After Suzuran After Pon graduates from Suzuran, he finds work as a mechanic and runs his own garage. When Fujishiro Takumi leaves school to find work so he can look after his family, he works as a mechanic under Pon. Pon gets into comical situations with Takumi, accusing Takumi of purposefully not introducing his female friends to him ''Worst''; Chapter 60, page 13. Fights * Pon vs. Odajima - Won ''Crows Gaiden'' * Pon vs. Bulldog - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 23, page 35 * Pon, Hiromi, Mako vs. Rindaman - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 21 * Pon, Hiromi vs. Ryuushin - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 13, page 45 * Pon, Hiromi, Mako vs. several Anzai Mitsuhiko's underlings - Won Crows; Chapter 17, page 29 * Pon vs. Kikuchi Toshinao, an underling - Lost, surprise attacked with a steel pipe Crows; Chapter 41, page 25 * Pon vs. Gunji - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 41 Gallery Honjou.jpeg|Crows Gaiden fresh pon.JPG Pon unmasked.JPG Pon face mask.JPG Pon end.JPG Toshiaki Honjou 2.png Pon Worst.JPG|Worst Pon Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge pon stage.jpg|Crows Zero (Stage Play) Pon CL.JPG|Crows Ladies Pon reboot.JPG|Crows Zero Reboot References Category:Characters Category:Worst Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Gaiden Category:Crows Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 25th Class Category:Crows Respect